Rutho na karo tum humse
by Shah khanam
Summary: RAJVI LOVE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here RAJVI are married.**_

_**One day in CID Bureau, **_

_**Everyone had came to the bureau but purvi didn't come till now rajat was tensed .**_

_**After some time purvi came but went directly towards her desk rajat saw this and felt bad.**_

_**All saw this and duo went to rajat to asked about his sadness.**_

_**Daya: **__are rajat ajj tumhara mood kyu off h itna dukhi kyu lag rhe ho ?_

_**Abhijeet: **__purvi se jhagda hua kya?_

_**Rajat: **__nhi sir aisi koi baat ni h but wo mujhse naraj h kal se and bta bhi nhi rhi h kyu naraj h? sir aap shreya se kahiye na ki wo purvi se puche ki wo mjhse kyu naraj h. sir ky tarika or shreya bhi apse naaraj hoti h agar ha to btaiye ki aap unhe kese manate h kuki m purvi ki narajgi bardasht ni kr skta sir plz btaiye na use kese manau?_

_Hearing that duo blushed._

_Daya: acha me shreya se khta hu ki wo purvi se baat kare thik h_

_And daya went to shreya._

_Daya: shreya ek kaam kro purvi se baat kro ki kya hua h jo wo rajat se baat nhi kr rhi h._

_Shreya: ok sir puchti hu._

_Shreya was goingtowards purvi but daya stopped her._

_Shreya: kya hua sir aapne mujhe roka ku?_

_Daya : are ek min puri baat to sun lia kro .wo m ye khan chah rha tha ki kyat um mere sath aaj dinner p chalogi?_

_Shreya: sir m?_

_Daya: ha tumhara hi naam shreya h nd mene tumse hi baat kr rha hu._

_Shreya: ha sir chalungi._

_Daya: thik h m tumhe 7:30pm per pick kr lunga ready rhna._

_Shreya: ok sir_

_Then after this shreya went to purvi._

_Shreya: purvi mjhe kuch puchna h tumse_

_Purvi: Ha bolo kya puchna h_

_Shreya: tu rajat sir se naraj h kya?_

_Purvi: ha m unse naraj hu wo samajhte kya h apne aap ko and m ab unse kbhi bhi baat ni karungi shi khte h log shadi k baad sb badal jate h to rajat bhi badal gyeh wo ab mjhse pyaar ni krte._

_Shreya: par hua kya?_

_Purvi: ha btati hu_

_**Flashback starts:**_

_**At rajvi home,**_

_**Rajvi were having their dinner suddenly rajat phone buzzed. He saw an unknown no.**_

_Rajat on phone: hello sr. insp. Rajat here_

_Caller: hii rajat m richa_

_Rajat: oh hii richa hii are you?_

_Richa : im fine u say?_

_Rajat: me too or bto kya chal rha h _

_Richa: sb acha h tmne bhi to shadi kr li bulaya ni hme btw bhabhi ji kesi hain?_

_Rajat: ha wo bhi achi h._

_Purvi called rajat 2-3 timesbut Rajat was totally engrossed in the call and so he didn't paid any attention towards purvi._

_Purvi left the table and went to her room. She was waiting for rajat but rajat came after 2 hours and went to sleep without talking to purvi. Purvi was crying and feeling hurt and she also went to sleep._

_**Next morning**_

_Purvi woke up with swelling eyes and saw rajat was sleeping peacefully so she get up and went to washroom. she came from washroom and saw rajat was still sleeping._

_She went to kitchen and made breakfast but didn't eat and took her bag and went to bureau._

_After some time rajat wokeup but didn't see purvi so he went outside the room but there is no sign of purvi.. suddenly he saw a note on dining table written by purvi i.e _

"_**BREAKFAST KAR LIJIYEGA M GOING TO BUREAU"**_

_He ate breakfast and took his wallet and he also went to bureau. Here he didn't saw purvi but after sometime purvi came. _

_**Flashback end**_

_Shreya: lekin tumko ek baar baat to karni chahiye thi sir se._

_Purvi: mjhe unse koi baat ni krni_

_Shreya: are par ek baar unki sun to lo wo kya khan chahte h dekho sir bhi udaas h tmhare liye._

_Purvi: nhi mjhe unse baat ni krni wo jaye or Apni us chaheti richase hi baat kre m kon lagti hu unki._

_Saying this she went from there._

_Shreya went to rajat and told the whole conservation held b/w shreya and purvi._

_Rajat: acha to ye baat hai._

_Shreya: sir use manaiye wo apse bahut gussa hai._

_Rajat: hmmm bt tmko ek kaam karna h and he told the plan._

_Shreya : bt sir ye jyada risky na ho jaye?_

_Rajat: kch ni hog abs tm mera sath do_

_Shreya: kk sir m apni dost ki khushi ke liye kch bhi kr skti hu._

_Rajat: thanks shreya_

_Shreya: my plsr sir._

_AFTER THIS RAJAT WENT FROM THERE TO EXECUTE THEIR PLAN_

_**AFTER SOME TIME SHREYA CALLS PURVI**_

_ON CALLS_

_Shreya: hello purvi_

_Purvi: Ha bolo shreya_

_Shreya: purvi wo rajat sir…_

_Purvi: kya hua rajat ko?_

_Shreya: wo rajat sir ko na goli lagi h_

_Purvi: kyaa?_

_Shreya: ha wo hotel pride behind m investigation k liye gye the tab waha par unhe goli lag gyi._

_Purvi(crying): nhi aisa ni ho skta_

_She left her home and went to hotel pride behind._

_Whe she reached there she saw ….. and become shocked…_

_A/N: SO HERE IS END OF CHAPTER ONE . GUESS KIJIYE PURVI NE AISA KYA DEKHA JO WO SHOCKED HO GYI? :p_

_**Purvi was angry with Rajat and she is not talking with rajat since last day so rajat was feeling hurt bcoz he can't bear any ignorance from his love**_**….**


	2. Chapter 2

THANX TO ALL REVIWES ..

Thanxx .121

THANXX TO BLAIR66

THANXX TO LOVEABHI

THANXX TO JANNAT FAIRY

A LOVELY NIGHT

When purvi went there she was searching for rajat

Suddenly manager came and asked

Manager: Mrs rajat kumar?

Purvi: yess

Manager: ma'am aap aaiye mere sath

Purvi: rajat kaha h?

Manager: ma;am wo waha par h ….he showed the way where rajat was present.

Purvi went there and found the way decorated with rose leaves..

Rajat saw her coming towards him and she hugged him.

Purvi(cryingly): rajat tumhe kaha goli lagi h plz btao na..

Rajat: purvi mjhe kuch ni hua wo to mene tumhe yaha bulane ke liye drama kia plz mjhe maaf krdo..sorry plz.

Purvi: kyaa?

Rajat: sorry baby I didn't want to hurt you but plz tum maan hi nhi rhi thi and subah se baat nhi kr rhi thi to btao m kya karta.. na hi tumne mjhe btaya bhi ni tum mjhse kyu naraz ho.

Purvi: to fir kya krti mene tmhe itna bulaya bt tumne suna bhi ni ki m kya kh rhi hu.

Rajat with pleading eyes: sorryyy baby.. plz maaf krdo

Purvi: no

Rajat: plz

Purvi: no

Razat: plz

Purvi: no

**Rajat: plzzz with pleading eyes. Plzz plzzz plzz baby.**

**Purvi: wada kro ki kabhi bhi mjhse aisa behave ni karoge?**

**Rajat: wada.. but plz kbhi bhi mujhse ruthna mat.**

**Purvi:nhi ruthungi and hugged him**

**Rajat cupped her face and says: chalo dinner krte h **

**Purvi: kk**

**After dinner rajat says come: chalo**

**Purvi:kaha**

**Rajat: aao to sahi**

**Purvi: kk**

**Rajat took her in a room …room was fully decorated with flowers.**

**Purvi saw all this and hugged rajat**

**Rajat also hugged her back.**

**rajat gave a gift to purvi: ye tumhare liye plz ise pehen kr aao.**

**purvi: kk and she went to washroom but when she saw the dress her eyes popped boz(it was the same dress as deepika wore in song main lovely ho gyi yaar. but she wore that dress bcoz she didn't want to hurt rajat and came out from washroom. when rajat saw her his eyes popped out bcoz she was looking sexy and hot.**

**rajat: i can't control my self to love you.**

**purvi giggled.**

**Rajat: shell we dance?  
><strong>

**Purvi: why not**

**Rajat plays the song**

**Suno Na**  
><strong> Kahe Kya Suno Na<strong>  
><strong> Dil Mera Suno Na<strong>  
><strong> Suno Zara<strong>

** Teri Bahon Mein **  
><strong> Mujhe Rehna Hai Raat Bhar<strong>  
><strong> Teri Bahon Mein Hogi Subah<strong>

** Be Intehaan **  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>  
><strong> Yun Pyaar Kar<strong>  
><strong> Yun Pyaar Kar<strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>

** Dekha Karun **  
><strong> Sari Umar. Sari Umar<strong>

** Teri Nishaan **  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>  
><strong> Koi Kasar Na Rahe<strong>  
><strong> Meri Khabar Na Rahe<strong>  
><strong> Choo Le Mujhe Is Kadar<strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>

** Jab Saanson Mein Teri Saanseein Ghuli To**  
><strong> Phir Sulagne Lage<strong>  
><strong> Eshaas Mere Mujhse Kehne Lage<strong>  
><strong> Haan<strong>  
><strong> Bahn Mein Teri Aake Jahan Do Yun Simatne Lage<strong>  
><strong> Sailaab Jaise Koi Behene Lage<strong>

** Khoya Hun Mein Aagosh Mein**  
><strong> Tu Bhi Kahan Abb Hosh Mein <strong>  
><strong> Makh Mali Raat Ki <strong>  
><strong> Ho Na Subah<strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan, Be Intehaan <strong>  
><strong> Yun Pyaar Kar <strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>

** Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm**

** Gusthakiya Kuch Tum Karo **  
><strong> Kuch Hum Kare Is Tarah<strong>  
><strong> Hmm Sharma Ke Do Saaye Hai Jo<strong>  
><strong> Muh Pher Le Humse Yahan<strong>  
><strong> Haaan Choo To Liye Hai Yeh Jism Tune<strong>  
><strong> Rooh Bhi Tu Chum Le<strong>  
><strong> Eshaas Bheege Bheege Kyun Hai Mere<strong>

** Haan Yun Chur Hoke**  
><strong> Majbor Hoke Katra Katra Kahe<strong>  
><strong> Eshaas Bheege Bheege Kyun Hai Mere<strong>

** Do Bekhabar Bheege Badan**  
><strong> Ho Besabar Bheege Badan<strong>  
><strong> Lete Rahe Raat Bhar Angdaiya<strong>

** Be Intehaan, Be Intehaan **  
><strong> Yun Pyaar Kar, Yun Pyaar Kar <strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>  
><strong> Dekha Karun<strong>  
><strong> Saari Umar Tere Nishan<strong>

** Teri Nishaan **  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>  
><strong> Koi Kasar Na Rahe<strong>  
><strong> Meri Khabar Na Rahe<strong>  
><strong> Choo Le Mujhe Is Kadar<strong>  
><strong> Be Intehaan <strong>

**rajat start kissing directly on purvi lips she to respond eagerly and rajat took her in his arm and went to bed put her in bed and stood up and remove his shirt and and again laid her on her and start kissing on her body and purvi moaned and she turned and rajat unhook her blushed and puvi hugged him and then start kissing on rajat chest and lips and bite his lower lips.  
><strong>

**rajat moaned and turned purvi start kissing harshly on her lips and purvi can saw love and lust in his eyes. while kissing rajat says**

**Rajat: baby I love you**

**Purvi: I love you too**

**And again start kissing on purvi lips.. and they made love and spend a good and passionate night with each othe and after some time slept in each other arms...**

**A/N SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW..**


End file.
